


Eden

by starlightmesss



Series: Melancholic Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Meetings, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, he is also a disaster, i guess?, raphael may have not Fallen from heaven but he sure is falling for Zira, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: As Adam and Eve leave the Garden, a certain angel and demon meet for the first time(Good Omens Reverse AU)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Melancholic Omens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Eden

6000 YEARS AGO. GARDEN OF EDEN.

The first humans were walking out of the safe space that was Eden to adventure into the unknown world outside, as the Archangel Raphael watched from the high wall that encircled the Garden. He heard a flapping of wings and then someone was next to him. A demon.

“Well, that was something, right?” the other said, probably trying to start a conversation somehow. Raphael was slightly zoned out. 

“Mh? Oh, yeah, definitely.”

Having spent the majority of his life until then either between the stars or around the other Archangels (who weren’t really up for casual talks), he wasn’t very good at conversation making.

A weirdly non embarrassing silence followed, only to be broken again by the demon. Raphael was thankful. “I’m Zira, anyway,” he introduced himself. 

The Archangel smiled politely, “Raphael.”

He had never seen a demon, but he had to be honest: that wasn’t how he imagined a demon would be like. He had light blonde, almost white, curly hair, a kind face, blue eyes, and a cute smile. By the way the angels had described them- as evil, horrible creatures, completely different from them- he was expecting something more... scary? Ugly? He didn’t know what he was actually expecting, but this demon wasn’t it. He was even kind of pretty, to be fair. 

Maybe because, as most angels tended to forget to mention, demons used to be just like them. Angels. This demon, Zira, was-  _ wait.  _

_ Zira. Zira. Zira. _

_ Where have I heard that name already?  _

_ No, it wasn’t Zira, it was more complicated, it was something like Azi- Aziraphale? Azirafel?  _

_ Azira-Fel. A- _ Zira _ -Fell- could it be him? _

_ How many ex-angels-now-demons could there be with a name similar to that? _

“Aren’t you-” he started, because why not ask him directly, “aren’t you the one who Fell trying to stop the others from fighting?”

Zira’s expressions dropped a little.  _ Shit, did I offend him? _

“I… yeah, that would be me,” he answered, not looking at Raphael anymore. 

_ Why am I such a disaster in this kind of things- _ “I’m sorry, it- it can’t be too nice to talk about it, I was just curious-” Raphael stuttered.

“Oh, no,” the demon was looking at the Archangel again and his polite smile was back on his face, “it’s fine. It’s what happened, after all, isn’t it?”

Raphael smiled, relieved. He didn’t know why he cared so much if Zira was mad at him or not. He liked him. He had tried to do something Raphael admired during the war, actually. Something Raphael hadn’t been brave enough to do himself.

“Weren’t you given m- uh,” Zira started, initiating the conversation once again. Raphael was glad at least one of them knew how to do that. “Weren’t you given a flaming sword? I saw it from down there as I was- uh...” he trailed off.

_ Ah. The sword. _

“Well, yeah, but…” the Archangel tried to find the words to explain what had happened. Zira was waiting patiently. “I, uh, gave it to the humans.”

The demon’s eyebrows shot upwards. “You- you gave it to the humans?”

Raphael blushed. “Well-” he sighed. “Yes! I mean, they were so scared and it seems so dangerous out there, I couldn’t just- just let them go away like that!”

When he stopped rambling, he noticed Zira’s smile was wider. It made the Archangel blush just a little bit more, out of embarrassment. “What?” he asked him.

“Nothing, I just think what you did was really nice of you. Giving them a way to protect themselves.” That reassured Raphael.

Zira continued, “I was just told to come up here and mess up somehow. I don’t know if I did it right.”

“They were cast out of Eden, I think you nailed it.”

“I also gave them the opportunity to know the difference between good and evil. Gave them knowledge. Doesn’t sound too bad.”

It didn’t, Raphael had to agree. “Would be funny if I did the wrong thing and you did the right one.”

The demon smiled. “Maybe, but we’d both be in trouble.”

“True.”

Another pause, but it was the Archangel who spoke first this time (he was very proud of himself because of it), “sounds like what happened during the war. They didn’t follow the orders so they were kicked out.” 

He was less proud of himself for the topic choice.  _ Stop bringing that up, you’ll make him uncomfortable. _

Instead, Zira’s smile didn’t abandon his face this time. “I guess it does.”

He looked as if he wanted to add something, but a loud roar interrupted him. Raphael could swear he saw him flinch a little.

The Archangel instinctively moved a wing over the demon, to shield him for the very first rain pouring down. He didn’t know why, but he felt a strong instinct to protect Zira.

_ I like him. _

**Author's Note:**

> and so they met!  
> also, I'm starting to post the comic for this on instagram on @starsdooodles if you'd like to see that!


End file.
